


sin

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [23]
Category: Historical RPF, The Crucible - Miller
Genre: Christianity, F/M, Guilt, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Prostitution, Regret, Religious Guilt, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: in which Abigail falls for another man she can't have, and Hale just wants people to stop dying at his hand





	sin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Killer  
Wow did someone say crack ship? If there's anyone reading this, which I doubt, this takes place after act 3 when Hale quits the court.

As Hale makes his way back to his quarters, he hopes to God that he can stay away from this wretched place. This town is absolutely corrupt. He came here with his confidence high, but now he feels that innocent people are hanging from the rope because of him. Packing his things, he also prays that no one tries to stop him. A knock sounds from the door, no such luck.

He’s expecting the likes of Danforth or Parris, though he doesn’t understand why they’d even want him here. They’re just as bloodthirsty as the girls. Hale is completely shocked in fact, to find one of the very accusers herself right on his doorstep. It’s Abigail. She seems so reserved now, he wonders if watching Proctor get arrested is what finally shut her up.

“What do you want?” He spits. He’s not particularly up for her games right now.

“You’re not really leaving, are you?” She sounds sad, and actively knowing he’s falling for it yet again, he allows her inside. He justifies it to himself by saying he just doesn’t want anyone else to see. Which is true, but he could've turned her away before she even got a word out. This is his mistake, even if he can't admit it to himself consciously. 

“This town is beyond saving, I can see that now.” If a man like John Proctor can go to jail for witchcraft here, he can’t even comprehend who else was condemned falsely. All at his hand as well.

“It’s not, it’s really not. Please, let God work through the both of us John. We can root out all the sin in this town and make it pure again.” She reaches a hand up to his face, trying to hold him. He grabs her wrist before she can make it though, forcefully bringing it down to her side. 

“God? Is that who you speak of? You aren’t working for him, you’re using His name to spite all those who have wronged you.” He’s yelling. He’d almost be concerned others could hear him, but with all the commotion Proctor caused, he doubts anyone is nearby. Hale takes notice anyway, and lowers his tone. “And call me by my title. You should learn to be a respectful girl, you’re far too old to be acting this way.”

“You're right, I'm far too old, but I'm most definitely not a girl. I’m a woman. You should know that by now.” Abigail’s hands are on his waist. He doesn’t push her away this time, but he feels himself about to. “Stay here. Please John.”

“That’s it!” He turns to her, ripping her hands from around him, and raising them above her head. “Call me by my title.” The actions don’t seem to have phased her.

“Why don’t you want to be called that? It’s your name.”

“I imagine all you think when you hear it is John Proctor, and how you’re in love with only him.” It feels base to admit, he shouldn’t be having feelings for someone so young. He’s married, with children.

“Proctor is the devil’s man, I can love him no more. You’re free of sin though John, that’s what I love about _you_.” Her lips find his, and they’re kissing. Guilt mixes with adrenaline in his blood, and the grip on Abigail’s wrists loosen. His hands find her face, hers find his shoulders. It increasingly gets more heated, Hale pushing her against the wall. 

They break for air for merely a second, and he makes the mistake of opening his eyes. He sees her blushing, her hair falling out of her bonnet. And only then does her realize how wrong his actions are. He walks backwards, she tries to follow him, but he puts up his arms to stop her. 

“I’m not free of sin Abigail, neither are you. We both need to repent for our actions. Innocent people may very well be dead because of us.” He grabs his bag, ready to leave.

“You’ll be back.” She tells him, taking a seat on his bed. “Whether it be your heart or your faith that leads you here, you’ll be back.” First thing he’ll do when he gets home is pray that never happens. He makes his way out the door, carrying everything he’s able. “You forgot some of your books.” She calls out the door to him.

“Keep them,” he calls back. “Maybe you could learn what a real witch is like.”

-

Abigail was right, Hale did find his way back to Salem. But when he arrived, she wasn’t there. He tried not to be disappointed, but when he heard of how she had left, stealing everything from her uncle, he was more than disheartened knowing she followed none of his advice. The trials came to an end soon after John Proctor, but he didn’t stay around after that. 

Abigail on the other hand, had found her way to Boston. And she thought she was doing pretty well for herself. Her and Mercy had found a house, and they made good money, even if the way they did it was less than holy. It was so much more freeing than Salem had been, the city was the best home she had ever had. That’s why she’s nothing short of terrified when the lady of the house tells her a Reverend is here to visit her. She thinks it’s surely Parris coming to take her away. 

She’s completely surprised to see Hale, clearly uncomfortable, in the communal living room. One of the girls is dancing to a man right next to him, and his eyes are darting everywhere but to them.

“Hello, John.” His eyes shoot up to her. She’s wearing a whore’s dress. Her hair is up messily, she had clearly just been with someone. But it’s still Abigail. “When I said you’d be back, I meant Salem. Did you really track me down?”

“I was in town, I heard you might be here.”

“You found me.” She smiles, something she usually reserves for high paying customers. “Let me show you to a room.”

“Really, I shouldn’t.” He waves her away. “I just came to see if it was really you.” 

“Come on John, first one’s on me.” Hale finally gives in and follows her, she can see the blush tainting his cheeks from hearing his name. Abigail is glad to know that much hasn’t changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Abigail most likely wasn't the same prostitute, but hey, a girl can use it for plot convenience if she wants. I hope you enjoyed, feedback makes my day if you'd like to drop a comment!


End file.
